Rinketsu Tenseki
History Born Kawagakure, Rinketsu Tenseki is the heir to the Tenseki clan; and last member of active duty in said clan. His brother, Shoryuu Tenseki, who was supposed to inherit the clan, passed away some time ago. Rinketsu was privately trained by his brother prior to entering the academy. As such, he graduated at quite an early age, and top in his class. He was somewhat unknown, even during his stage of being almost a genius in the academy compared to other students. He often spent his time with his brother, listening to his stories about things that had happened during his life. It was during that time that he was taught both the 'Artificial Rain' jutsu, and 'Ukaru Style: Earth Crushing Jutsu'. While he never quite understood why he had to know the rain jutsu, his brother insisted that he knew it in case 'something special' happened to him in the future. He still doesn't fully understand exactly what that meant. Around the time he hit the age of 12, his brother Shoryuu died at the young age of 20. He didn't understand why it had happened, though people seemed to have said it was suicide. It began to slowly tear at his insides, making him better and angry. The same year, he made it to the rank of Chuunin, showing incredible skill and potential for a kid his age. As a Chuunin, many things would begin to happen in his life that stood out among other things. One example, is the theory of corruption in ANBU (though without supportive fact). Rinketsu has a history of forming conspiracy theories against the village of [http://www.hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Kawagakure Kawagakure]. Corruption and Forming of Kyokouken During his first month's as a Chuunin, he began to presume that the ANBU were not fit to protect the village properly after witnessing a few acts of alleged "corruption". It drove him to form his own secret organization that would go to any lengths to protect the village and it's citizens. This would be known as the Kyokouken. At first he gathered only a few weaker members before adding a Jounin or two to the mix. It was later that he would find out that the Amenayo brothers were plotting something terrible. During the claimed corruption, Rinketsu ended up captured by the ANBU after figuring out that something was afoot within them. He hadn't the time to seek out [http://www.hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Himotaru_Shimogatu Himotaru] and make a plea on what he had found. But shockingly enough, [http://www.hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Himotaru_Shimogatu Himotaru] himself walked into the room making accusations against him and the Kyokouken. It had forced him to realize that the ANBU did only what they were told to by the leader himself. [http://www.hwc.wikia.com/wiki/Himotaru_Shimogatu Himotaru] came pretty close to killing him that day, but in the end he was spared and let go as it was a 'mix-up'. Amenayo Treachery Rinketsu had begun to suspect the Amenayo brothers were up to no good, so he put the Kyokouken out to investigate them. During his spying, he overheard something terrible and decided he would need to find out exactly what was going on from one of the brother's themselves. He had a couple of his members ambush a ninja named Mangetsu and drag him into their hideout. They brutally beat him before getting any real information out of him, and then released him. Banshou was planning something terrible that could leave Kawagakure in a state of complete destruction. How a genin could be formulating anything like that, eluded Rinketsu. Return to the Village Rinketsu would return to the village many years later. Many things had changed during his trip, and the village looked and felt much different. There was a whole new breed of many people that inhabited the place, many of them acting roughly, while others seemingly not so bad. He made a few enemies instantly, feeling that the new generation of genin and chuunin had no right to act as if they were much of anything. To Rinketsu, they were all just weaklings that needed to be taught lesson after lesson.